Retention
by RogyBoyHFC
Summary: I have lost my memory and keep having dreams about my past which tells me something bad happened to me in the past.only 8 chapters completed(there will be more)Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I am using an IPad which is horrible for writing.
1. Chapter 1:What happened?

Head banging;hooves burning and a ringing sensation battering my earlobes causing a rush of pain to my brain,igniting a sensation of painful groans to escape my mouth, attacking my fragile body revealing a massive pile of vomit to rush out of my digestive system I could not move without feeling a pain worse than being stabbed,I chose to shift my head.I saw a full moon glimmer as it conducted the orchestra of night, the harmonic stars shimmered enhancing the hope of lost travellers.A bush rustled attempting to engage a reaction from my destroyed,weak and fragile body.A howl of a timberwolf broke through the airwaves and into my ears.

A fire crackled,lighting the wooden shack,placing a relaxing feeling through my sore shaped wood created a wonderful pattern of pure noble architecture to reveal a calmed approach,a bright texture of grey smothered the wall,I stared into the warm fire,attempting to remember how I ended up in this shack,I eventually fell asleep,in peace.

Foosteps breaking the hard,solid and green grass woke me,rising from by plank I noticed a silhouette of a unicorn outside,the unicorn gazed momentarily at the slowly vanishing darkness as the overwhelming orange colour attacked the night sky,invading the vision was still extremely blurred only picking details of easily visible silhouette turned to me,calmly sauntering towards the old shack ;which contained myself within.

Entering the small,grey building,the unicorn poured a liquid and strutted over to blurred vision of a pony approached me,then a sparkle appeared.I lost all self control,a feeling of pain ruptured me as I was pinned up against the wall,helpless I froze anticipating my death to occur...

A vile liguid was poured down my throat crushing my taste buds,individually I used all of my strength to attempt to break free of the magic,but it was the magic stopped and I fell to the floor exhausted and weak panting I rised my head to notice the figure started appeasing my brain until I conquered my logic by thinking, it was poison!

I quickly felt sleepy,suddenly realizing that the liquid was not poison but sleeping potion,a struggle to stay awake surged but I was overwhelmed; blurry figure reappeared only to stand still and await my definite sleep.

Dreaming or possibly remebering I noticed a pixelated view of a white pony striking a bolt of magic into my chest.

Awaking,what did that mean?What was that?I quickly had a surge of pain charge at my head the vision was starting to clear up and I noticed the unicorn reading a book, the unicorn was a stunning shade of white,yet the unicorn had hair which was perfectly straight and ranged between all the shades of dark blue.I felt a bit strange as I was quite attracted to the unicorn which eventually turned its head.I depicted that it was a mayer,she acknowledged me and trotted over, simply overpowering me with her magic.I was again placed on the pain attacked me-as I was still extremely weak-she grabbed her potion but this time looked into my eyes and stated"Over-powered by a mayer"this was possibly the most perfect voicever have ever heared in my entire life as it contained a hint of seductiveness,evil and beauty.

Dreamland again!Another powerful magic bolt was launched but into another direction which moments laterbecome the noise of a scream.

A sensation of thoughts pounded my mind but one which grasped me the most was the fact that the unicorn who is sat outside of the shack is the same colour of the pony who attacked kept sending worrie to my brain.I finally had the strength to speak and I crokily said"Who are you?"The unicorns ear twitched and she turned walking towards me and peacefully stated"At the moment you just need to know me as the woman who beats you,"A surge of magic beamed from her horn and surged waves of pain onto my wounds,it was pain was intense but quick.I kept me wounds to heal and I logically decided to rest.

Dreamworld!This time it was a completely new location which contained happiness and a crowd of ponies standing around a cake

Waking to see I have healed well.I felt strong enough to have a conversation but I notice my hooves and thought let's walk!Twisting to face the ground I felt a rush of fear bounce around my nervous proved successful as one hoove hit the floor perfectly however the second was not able because I did not have the strength to hold the the floor at high speed, pain blasted against me.I lay there in pain.

Hours later, there was no sign of the white unicorn so I decided to haul myself to time lucky I motivated myself as every last shred of strength was placinto to that ,the climb was conquered and exhaustion started to take my body so I slept.

Dreamland!An explosion destroyed my window and beams of magic shot at the party.A figure ran up to me and grabbed me begging for something.

As the process of waking up was complete,I thought what seriously I realized, who am I?The question ringed around my mind but there was no plausible answer.I spent so long thinking about pain and what is going on,to realise that I did not have a name, I looked to notice her deep eyes which were the best sight I have ever seen before, I asked her "who am I?" she looked at me,chuckled to herself then stated"I will tell you, if you start walking," what a strange answer, however this meant a challenge I knew I would be able to walk better the next day,so I decide to rest.

Dreamland!A blurry view of a painting,stood in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2:Progress

Raising my legs,I felt a wisp of wind bounce of my cranium,one thumping hoove towards the stone floor accessing a slight feel of balance.A sudden rush of adrenaline surged as my second hoove surged forwards a sigh of relief and a motivational mumble left my tongue forcing a saliva encrusted spit too escape my dehydrated mouth.A massive leap knocked me onto my hind legs forcing a gigantic smash of pain to destroy my balance but determination lead me to a victorious, the destined walk started getting more natural ,a heap of happiness descended through my sweat washed walked in smugly and remarked"Well done,but I am still stronger than you," I notice her threat and crawled back to my bed,almost quivering infear I got fed a different potion,which tasted like a mixture of dog excrement and asparagus.

Dreamworld again!Torches and shouting came from my side and I ripped the painting of the wall igniting the sound of an ringing sensation of an alarm.

My eyes slowly rised open to notice a certain white unicorn appear she quickly asked"What did you dream about?"I felt a calm atmosphere as though this mayer was playing nice I grunted as rising up to sit"Nothing important"She sighed and her horn glowed attacking my body she turned her head and approached me"If only you'd just play nice"I gulped in fear and braced stating"What are you talking about?"I quivered but she angrily and rapidly replied"Come on the memory potion"I was stunned and realised that she knew about what happened and she needed something from angrily replied"Tell me now"I didn't know what she wanted so I loudly asked"Tell you what?""What you sore in your dream!"I panicked and quietly sighed"A painting"She lost her grasp of me,looked down and quietly repeated"A painting"It seemed like I was finally safe and able to have a conversation without getting attacked.

She questioned about this painting and I replied with every piece of knowledge I had (which was very few)but it felt nice, a relief,a feeling of happiness to have a calm conversation with this still very attractive never told me any facts about me as she proclaimed how I was not unready.I notified that I was not in a state of complete fitness therefore unable to be near readiness so I knew the solution was rest.

A dream occurred again this time combusting a clear vision of the painting which had a note encrusted on the side saying"When succumbed to true power"I woke,wondering what that meant constantly repeating the phrase I fell back in a deep slumber visualising a pitch black room with black eyes awakening in the distance...

I shakily woke from my nightmare to visualise a vehicle with heaps of luggage planted on gazing at the vehicle I realised it was a magically controlled unicorn strutted inside and calmly said"Time to go"she gestured towards the open door,I knodded and reacted feeling step to step come simpler but still having a slight helped me climb in to the cart pushing me inside.

There was nothing special besides the magic moving wheelsif or this cart just two opposite benches and a pillowfor her head.A whipping sound and the cart gradually set off from the distance I glanced up at her,making direct eye and calmly asked"What's your name?"this time she didn't give a reply while attacking and she replied"Raven Heart"I smiled as the name has such pure beauty."What's my name?'I asked hoping for a reply she glanced up at me then back down saying"You are not ready to here it,you will find out soon,"placing a hoove on his cheek and giving him a nice smile.

I felt pretty awkward as I just wanted to know my name but I enjoyed having a conversation with talked about random things which I missed and apparently I was gone for 4 days before regaining journey was long but I was too afraid to sleep after having to see the demonising face of my foe.

Finally,the journey had ended.A cold breeze whipped across the blue sky,a rainbow lept across the sky.A sense of happiness emerged throughout my senses,a blissful atmosphere appeared destroying previous negative happily said"Are you ready"As she began to walk,I could not believe that I was going to learn my name so I decided to ask"Ready for what?"She stood there turned with a massive grin on her face and said"To learn your name"I smiled vastly"Yes,I am very ready"she glanced at me and said"Darkshift"Darkshift a memory flooded back about thr party with the cake it was my birthday and everyone I knew at the time was there singing my name but then there was someone who look oddly out of place.

She witnessed my memorisation and chuckled with a sweet told me to fly,I did no know how to respond so I let my instincts take over and I turned out to be abetter flier than walker,this had something to do with the fact there was no scars on my seemed pleased with my work then told me the mission of my massive castle contained Kung Fu Master and alicorn Griffin would teach me to remember the previous encounters I had.I flew up the million steps of the tower were as Raven teleported to the entrance looked massive.

Griffin Lionheart a golden coloured pony with flaming red hair and there possibly meditating gents poke in a ferociously intimidating voice"Come here"I did as commanded,"welcome to my temple,"he said and I softly replied"Hello,I'm"he interrupted standing and saying"I know who you are and I know why you are here,but you don't know who you are,""I know who I am,my name is Darkshift"I sternly replied."I did not ask for your name,you don't even know who you are"I started getting defensive and angrily stated"I am Darkshift""It's just a name,you know a person is not judged for his name therefore his name is not who he is,"I kept quiet thinking it over and choosing not to ran some "tests"on me which included checking my heartbeat and asking me what I saw in a fire before offering me and Raven to lodge at his castle whilst the process took place.


	3. Chapter 3:Training

I had surpassed the basics in walking and flying and was now back to full memory was naturally fighting back and I now remembered a lot of common knowledge and the majority of substances which had an extremely long time ago.

Pride hit me like a timberwolves bite,as the day of advanced physical training had begun,a light draft whipped inside.A rupture in the wall left a hole the size of a watermelon.A stone floor protected me from the mud.

I journeyed to find Griffin meditating he detected but did not had taught me that patience is a fine art and vital skill for those who can learn meditation finished,griffin turned to notice me sat twiddling my hooves."I cannot teach you patience nor can I teach you harmony.I can teach you the art of air shifting,how to kill your opponewithin one move and how to turn invisible whilst everyone is staring at you,"I sighed"So,when do we start,"Griffin shook his head in disbelief.

Griffin Lionheart showed a giant needle."Stand on the point!""Are you insane"I that exact moment Griffin stood perfectly on the point."What the?""The art of control and belief that anything is possible,creates this,"I was flabbergasted,unlikely to see a stallion stand on a needle gestured towards the needle and I flew up motivating myself but I dropped straight away,oh well."You have no belief,this is possible,but you think you cannot do it because you have been taught otherwise"I was ready to fight my corner but I decided to take the pierced his eyes straight into mine,forcing me to cautiously step away from the alicorn."Fear overwhelmes you,nerves destroy you."I gulped.

Physically and mentally I was improving,every day was a new challenge,a shocking disregard for my safety was implied by Griffin however I began to trust my body to make the clinical decisions my mind could not do.I attempted the pin on numerous occasions but failing to achieve perfection strived however I felt I was getting closer,stronger and fitter than ever was extremely key to the achievement as the conquering tales of how physical strength will never be enough and the same for mental strength the belief that when put together creates a warrior with no dreams were gradually stopping and transforming into regular sleep.

The roughest exercise I have had to face so far wasrather the free fall exam,we're I would climb to the top of a cliff and be 'accidentally pushed off'at which point a strong mount of power would be needed to conquer the fall and I had to get closer to the surface every the run,a gruelling series of marathons all solo whilst different animals would be chasing me such as:timberwolves;windigos and an Ursa.

A deafening screech of sound rushed into my eardrums combusting a whistle with a scream.I arose notifying Griffin sat"Wake,Darkshift"I always did as commanded.A huge amount of luggage with a group of ropes sat there intimidating me."Are we travelling?"I said,Griffin sighed"Yes, tie them all up"A groan lept out or my mouth,a seemingly quick tie of the rope completed the seemingly simple I was told to accomplish the task the task was completed (it took three tries)Griffin lept into his magic carriage,I followed to see the door slam with no open."Hey,little help please"Griffin chuckled"Your running"I sighed and commented"What about the luggage"Griffin again chuckled and stated"What do you think?"then the noise of a whip and the carriage sped off with me jogging after it.

Three days of constant exercise later and we arrived at the destination,a fountain surrounded by a waterfall.I dunked my cranium into the deep,refreshing liquid and gulped gallons of tapped me on the back and commented"Go into the middltrot cautiously walked,carefully splashing the water.A rush of shock hit my veins when Griffin teleported to the surface surrounding the inner fountain I approached,he spoke"You have achieved the ability to drink from the inner fountain"I slowly crept my cranium inside the water and gulped.

I looked up and was surrounded by my worst fears,then a voice appeared"If you have the will,you will find a way"The puzzle rang into my head then a bolt if green flashed towards sensationally I dodged using a flip to move,noticing demonic monsters which sent a chill down my spine approaching I whizzed at them attacking,victory was surely abound,suddenly I saw the eyes in the darkness and I felt like I was dying inside as the eyes grew closer,fear kept rushing through as all my bravery vanished expecting a horrific conclusion to my life's tale.I bashed against the floor,destroying my flooded my thoughts started appearing in my head,all my happy visions came back and now,I found strength then suddenly burst into a completely different looking pony who was taller than the average sized stallion had a strip of white running through my strangely enlarged hair as I bashed through the air at whirlwind speed conquering I hammered against the eyes rupturing back down.

My vision was intensely blurry but a brush of my blood-shot eyes and I vividly saw Griffin stood a bit stunned."What happened?"I asked,expecting a common response to unveiling my other body."You are a transposer"I looked at the stallion and questioned the realism of 'transposers'he quoted a mythical legend as the resource of his point.

"Many thousand years ago before the war of the pegasus pony,the earth pony and the was a population of ponies which were known as transposers,they were chosen to keep the safety and protection of all normal ponies when the war between the three raged all the transposers argued for there original race as well this broke into a massive warch destroyed many we only know one other pony who has the power of the transposers called,Princess Luna otherwise known as Nightmare Moon,but we do believe that there are more transposers out there who have the power."

I sat there stunned by the tale and as the fire brewe'd silence contained inside the campsite.I thought about it whilst jogging home carrying the luggage this time voluntarily I realised that Princess Luna kept the power from thousands of years ago because she was on the moon containing it but was the other royal family members transposers thoughts began to overwhelm me,my travel felt rapid,mainly because my mind only thought about transposing.

A tricky sleep awaited me,otherwise considered a night terror as my mincome conjured not fear but morning appeared but training was rather different as the goal was to achieve transformation when I mean to do after obstacle I tried and failed but feeling better every time.

I noticed the obstacle of rage was most effective because of how my transposer revealed itself.A dominant resource powered up unveiling the masterful class of transposing.A dreadful month trying and failing was accomplished until my success kept being delivered however changing drained my energy resources quicker than being regular training was finally complete as I achieved perfection as the transposer.

A task I set myself was to journey to Canterlot and enter the Palace finding out about Luna and transposing as I believed that I needed to find other showed me the door"Keep in touch,I get bored here,"we both chuckled and I gratefully thanked him and he said"Dont you need money."I looked at him smiled and joyfully replied"You taught me how to live without money,or luggage at that"I chuckled away began jogging towards were I thought was Canterlot.


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome to Ponyville

My journey took a pause at the lovely village known as Ponyville,astrange pink pony came jumping towards me attempting to gain my attention I trotted past hopefully giving the earth pony a message of how I just wanted to be left alone but after walking away I still heard the springing of her hooves against the road and turned not noticing any life forms however I turned back and gasped staring inot the eyes of the pink pony."Hi,I'm PinkiPie I like party's and jumping and laughing all the time do you?"She talked with lightning fast pace I literally could not keep up I looked puzzled she then started repeating the question"Do you?Do you?Do you?"It just wouldn't end so I decided to groan"Yes"A pause of a millisecond then a leap combusting a cheer from PinkiPie forced me to jump in shock as balloons came appearing from thin air.

Another earth pony trotted towards me and I mumbled"Please,not another one"Expecting another rush of cheering and just random noises to appear I braced but it turned out toils pony was ok."Pinki stop annoying this pony,"I felt a hint embarassed that a Mayer sorted my replied"I'm not annoying him,we are new friends isn't that right buddy?"I awkwardly laughed and stated"That's right"Another leap of happiness escaped PinkiPie and she screamed"You're coming to the party tonight"I was a touch puzzled"What party?"I asked"Why the hearts and hooves day one,of course"I chuckled"sure"another cry of happiness from Pinkipie appeared until she said"Pinkie Promise!"I quietly and awkwardly laughed and staggered"Yeah,sure,"she made me do some crazy ritual were I stuck my hoof in my eye.

Finally,Pinkipie left probably going to organise her party leaving me with slightly orange and gold coloured Applejack who said"You might want to go get ready for the party,sugar"I almost laughed exceedingly loud but I decided to be nice"I am not actually going"Applejack looked at me in disbelsaid and said"Listen sugar cube,I almost broke a Pinki Promise and almost died"I felt a hint of fear and replied"Seriously?"she knodded.I gulped feeling a little threatened by the idea of that pink lunatic coming after me.A calming atmosphere broke through the spirit of Ponyville when I found a sign which notified me by commenting "Library"I thought there might be a book inside about transposers.I knocked on the door and a tiny blue dragon appeared"He-hello"I saw a hint of sweat on his forehead and a surge of nerves conquer his body I just notified this as natural and stated"Can I just have a look at some books"The dragon rubbed the sweat of his brow"Sure"he smiled.

I slowly walked into the house acknowledging a purple unicorn who called the dragon to approach spoke as he wrote a letter.I started attempting to find any books on transposers but there was so many books it began to look like a the words"Dear Princess Celestia"which instantly forced me to raise my head and listen to the letter I notified that it was like some lesson she had taught herself which included other ponies."Your faithful student,Twilight Sparkle"this led me to believe that she was named Twilight her hooves start walking in my direction than her voice"Anything I can help you find?"I noticed her massive smile conquer the majority of her face."Er,yes,do you have any books on transposers?"I smiled trying to be friendly but she looked a bit shocked and asked"Why do you want to know?"I felt a bit strange and replied"Curious"She gave a tiny glare and said"You do know that all information on transposers was banned years ago by Princess Celestia?"I shook my which point she noticed my lack of awareness on the subject and almost gave me a lecture the only thing I understood was that Celestia believed the less we knew about transposers the better"I felt a bit awkward so I changed the subject to the Hearts and Hooves Day party which lasted a few minutes before I departed the tree when noticing the blue dragon shout"That's who!"at an owl.

I managed to find a suitable campsite near a forest at which point I heard chanting"Cutie Mark Crusaders"I decided to ignore it even when I heard"Timberwolf Tamimg"I still completely decided to ignore it until I heard screams at which point I lept up and whizzed towards the kids and attacked to fully grown timberwolves before departing when a zebra arrived.

A cyan coloured pony appeared and noticed me whizzing past her she looked annoyed and chased me using a mighty amount of chased me until I arrived at my campsite.I sat there eating some oats and noticed a rainbow speed right towards gauss caught me,she was obviously tired and said"No one out flies me,"I looked at her acknowledging her competitiveness and stated"Except me,"She sarcasticly laughed"You had a head start,"what a petty excuse I thought to myself and said"Look,i just want to eat my food in piece,so I don't care!"The pegasus looked at me slightly angry and replied"Fine,you forfeit,"A slight argument appeared later which lead to a challenge after the Hearts and Hooves day party.

Arriving at a diner called"Sugar Cube Corner"I noticed a substantial amount of ponies entering Sugar Cube Corner,I also notified all the ponies I met earlier.I calmly walked to the bar-tender who had a name tag saying"Big Mac"I raised my head to acknowledge the drinks available and stated"I'll have an,Apple Cider please"A common smile came from the server"Yep"I patiently waited until I received my drink and trotted towards my table.I started sipping my drink and looking around until I had a swig,I saw Pinkipie horrify a couple of ponies on a evening was commonly enjoyable but socially I was weak considering I spent months alone with an alicorn who wasn't exactly a conversationalist."Excuse me,sir"A hushed tone approached from behind so I turned acknowledging a yellow pony with a pink mane she blushed bright red and I moved away"Thank you,sir"I stood there and thought about how afraid she was.I decided to get wasted...E

Banging head,a huge cut across my body.I groaned pondering the events which led me into an unknown destination a reminder of the last time I was in thtype or of situation was when I woke in the hut.A ringing sensation mocked my ears and rushes of pain exceeded my brain.A bird tweeted which irritated me so much I held in a ferocious roar.

I arose and trotted outside,my head still aching,I felt mud cover my hooves I did not know the happenings so that is why I went to ask Applejack who I quickly rediscovered from the night was over honest therefore she would not lie.I believe that if I could find out about what went it who would be from her.

Applejack was humming a tune whilst bucking apples when I arrived with Big Mac.I was acknowledged by a common greeting phrase and replied"Hey,erm,what happened last night?"I scratched my back to see them two give each other a glance and get said"You drank a lot of cider,sugar"Big Mac notified and clearly remarked"Yep"I knodded"I know that,but why did I wake up in a random bedroom today!"Applejack shrugged and commented"I wish could help you out,sugar cube,but I did not stay long,I got work to do,"This phrase was in sequence with another apple tree kicked down.I thanked them for there help and decided to ask Twilight.

The library was being re-organised noticed me enter"Hey,Darkshift,I'm a little busy right now,come back later,""No bother,Twilight I was just going to ask if you knew how I ended sleeping in a treehouse?"Twilight sighed in relief"I couldn't help you anyway Darkshift as I went home with AJ early,"I helped Spike carry a few items and to Sugar Cube Corner I notified the yellow pony as I went to talk to her she flew off like thunder.I pondered whether to ask Pinkipie but decided I would rather never no than ask Pinkipie.I journeyed back to the place I slept to hear"Cutie Mark Crusaders"I sighed connecting the dots between clubhouse and the three loud young fillies.

I rolled my eyes and walked into Ponyville were I noticed a vibrant market.I sat on a bench and picked up the newspaper through away and left onto my lap the headline"The amazing Trixie saves Equestria"I laughed when the picture clearly showed another Pony negotiating with a dragon whilst Trixie galloped a second the pony dealingtwitch the dragon looked like the shy yellow pegasus,I shook my head in disbelief.I decided that I needed to go Canterlot later today,on foot,this meant that no one else would be as mental as Pinkipie,suddenly leaping from the bushes yelling surprise was the crazy earth pony.I gasped and shouted"Pinkiwere how long were you following me?"she pressed her hoove on her head and thought"Oh,just since you were at Sweet Apple Acres"I was stunned"That is crazy!""No it isnt!This is crazy!"she started pulling extremely weird faces which led me to slowly back away from the seemingly bewitched pony.

I had some nice carrots for my dinner,I began to gallop,I felt the wind breeze but I naturally took off into flight mode unlocking the key airborne travel a gaping wide smile opened as I sped reaching gigantic speeds.A natural feeling stuck inside my body all the this the essence of happiness?


	5. Chapter 5:Canterlot

A rich fragrance of perfumes filled my nose,intoxicating my ponies walked down the street, believing there constant luck of richness to be eternal,however Griffin told me that when evil strikes they will rely on the courage of common ponies to help and dresses for mayers,top hats and tuxedo's for stallions.I stood out like a soar thumb.A noticeable pony was sat sipping her tea,I recognised that it was Raven.

I trotted to the table and coughed,gaining her attention."Darkshift you're alive,great"I smiled,almost laughing"Yeah"I a posh Gentlepony sit next to Raven I was ushered away by the unicorn's bodyguard.I recognised the unicorn was in the newspaper with the name Fancypants.I thought about the originality of his name before trotting to a giant building.

Another white unicorn appeared before me,yet this one was wearing sophisticated armor only common towards high ranking soildiers."Darkshift?"got both looked extremely flabbergasted"Do I know you?""It's me,Shining Armor"he started looking crestfallen so I decided to sat"Sorry I lost my memory a while back"Shining Armor started to believe this statement,however it was obvious he was confused."It has been 8 months since I last saw you"A feel of worry appeared I just could not believe it was only 8 months since my stlry started."You don't remember anything?"I smiled"Nope"he sighed"Well,I need to joy your memory,please come in"He ushered me into the wonderful home he occupied.

White filled the room an almost sickly colour for me Armor approached with two cups filled with the brown hot liquid which boiled without being blownof or the first two sat on a luxury couch and gestured me to sit after."So,where are you staying?"A momentary change of subject to avoid the elephant in the room progressed."At the minute I am camping"He was a bit shocked and disagreed offering to stay inside the guest had regular conversations and it turned out Shining Armour was a captain of the Royal Guard and he was engaged to a princess plus he was Twilight Sparkles sister.I told him about time past on the elephant grew larger yet slowly burst like a balloon thanks outaco versatile and game consoles.I heard a call from the computer which Shining Armor answered he was chatting away with a female pony and myname was mentioned.

A wonderful sleep created a peaceful wake,I felt chilled and calm ,something I have not felt Armour was wearing his royal uniform when I acknowledged him descending down the sparkling pointed the direction of Princess Celestia'splace however I just noticed the ginormous castle which was a vast help in finding directions.I was checked for any weapons and I was allowed to enter ,this was because Shining Armor gave me a verification pass to have a private chat with the Princess.

Sat there reading a letter which incorporated the same paper as at Twilight Sparkle's Luna was sat analyzing then reviewing the paper with Celestia I made myself noted by the two highly powerful rulers of Equestria."Hello there young subject"Said Celestia calmly showing a smile"Hello Princess"I bowed"My name is Darkshift and i need to talk to you both about a serious matter"they both looked at each other."And what matter is that!"Yelled Luna accidenally intimidating me"Transposers"they both froze for a second,stunned by the word revealed"What makes you want to talk about them,child""Well,I know Luna is a transposer""Yes she is,but why do you need to talk about them?"I almost rolled my eyes in disrespect before remembering who I was communicating with"Griffin Lionheart told me that great evil will strike and only transposers can defeat it"Celestia placed her hoof on her chin and thought she mumbled something to Luna receiving a Celestia turned to face me "Are you a transposer?"I nodded acknowledging Celestia's trust but Luna didnt"Show me"she yelled I did as commanded a flash of white lept from my body and there I was the lean mean fighting machine the transposed part of and Luna both gasped but returned to there calmness.I looked at them both asking there permission to change back into my original state they both granted.

Princess Celestia stated"You said Griffin mentioned evil will strike"I knodded"Griffin was always trustworthy Luna"Celestia commented expecting a response from Luna.I face them both and they told me I must recruit the other transposers and return them in and Celestia merged a magic bolt which created a map showing the placement of all the was only in different locations I quickly crossed the one in Celestia's palace knowing it was Luna, six more to go.

Arriving back at Shining Armors place I noticed a note placed on a pin reading"Darkshift,Going to work late if you need anything there is some money in the pot by the fridge."I walkec to the fridge noticing the money but deciding to leave it and instead raid the fridge I had two carrots for my dinner.I talked to Shining Armour and showed him the map he recommended I go with him tomorrow to the Crystal Kingdom because there was a transposer there furthermore I could meet his fiancé.We decided to take the train because of its simplicity and great had to wait a while for the train sem when he rang some people I explored until I noticed Raven strutting along"Hey Raven"I called retreiving a happy told me she was heading to Phillydelphia with her vast money'borrowed' feom Fancypants forcingmee to train departed with me and Shining Armor safety on board to see the sign say"Next stop:The Crystal Kingdom"


	6. Chapter 6:The Crystal Kingdom

Dazzling sights caught my vision,examining every pony conjuring a random plot to how they managed to crystallize forming the most beautiful sights to the naked the precious landmarks of the legendary land,I decided to gaze emerging myself in there overwhelming beauty,Shining Armor chuckled unbewildered by the admiring sights however I was too ecstatic to notice Shining Armour's mocking.I could view the wonders of The Crystal Kingdom.I held a vast smile which dominated my face and my with a Princess again.I wondered if she was like Celestia:almighty and smart or Luna:dark and Armour seemed like the stallion who preferred a more sweet doors opened almost surprising me,I calmly breathed a deep breath and calmly approached the vast tower.

The princess appeared she was an image of beauty."Shining Armour your back"She approached then hugged him rapping her arm around his neck,tightly,almost suffocating the stallion."I missed you,babe"He lightly chuckled still rapped in the hug.I decided that this was a pretty awkward situation being a random pony watching two ponies lovingly hug each other.I opened my phone to check for anything to occupy sadly there was nothing,I have been picking up various contacts ever since I received the phone off Raven before she departed and my training began,I was proud that since that day the number of contacts has enlarged."Who's your friend?"Both their craniums rose up from each others shoulder and turned to me(I felt extremely under pressure)"This is Darkshift"Shining Armor clearly stated."Pleasure to meet you,Darkshift""Pleasure to meet you princess,princess"I didn't know her name this was a bit embarrassing,what am I going to do should I run yes and quickly get ready,get set,"Cadance"I rubbed a bit of sweat off my cheek"Pleasure to meet you,Princess Cadance"I felt the awkwardness slowly disentegrate into a happier there was no more embarrassing moments for me to vevo any involvement within.I would say it was actually pleasant Shining Armor and Princess Cadance showed me my luxury bedroom which mached the size of an Princess and Shining Armor(should I call him prince)had to address some pony or something else however an uplifting beat of happiness played from my heart allowing me to chill.

Shining Armor and Cadance arrived I decided not to disturb them as they wouldn't want me to ruin there privacy.I lay there dreaming,planning some form of evil was going to attempt to destroy the whole Equestria I was taught not to underestimate the Lionheart trusted me to recruit the rest of the is punishable I could tell myself but that wouldn't abandon the constant resource of fear attacking my courage,battling with my bravery.

The sun quickly arrived making another appearance of the catwalk of 's job was complete and Celestia's begun.I slowly walked down the massive spiral staircase praying my balance would not be conquered I found my way to the diner to notify Princess Cadance sat on the luxurious and modern white couch sipping a cup of ears twitched she sweetly said"Oh,hello Darkshift,have a nice sleep"I smiled noticing her smiling back"Yes,thank you""We have some tea in that cupboard and cereal in that one"She pointed to both of them with her left hoof.I made a cup of tea and rustled up a bowl of next to Cadance I noticed her cutiemark strangely yet hardly noticeably change"Did your cutie mark just change?"She looked down at her cutie mark then looked back into my eyes"Yes,It does that oftenly"I knodded releasing a noticeable sound which in gesture terms I did not know that and it's a cool fact to learn."How are you related to Celestia?"She looked at me,thigut for a second then answered"I'm her niece"I knodded I truly did not know these facts."You really did lose your memory didn't you?"I grinned cheerfully"How could you tell?""You did not know the Princess of The Crystal Kingdom's name"I chuckled amused by her powers of looked at the clock and suddenly rushed to get ready"Sorry Darkshift but I'm meeting a group of friends to organise wedding invitations""Ok,bye"I replied,wondering what to do today.

Strolling outside completely oblivious to the yelling market traders attempting to sell me shiny souvenirs at and I quote"Really good prices"which seriously did not tempt me in any bored,I decided to go and write a letter to Griffin Lionheart.

"Dear Griffin

I have been really busy.I met Princess Celestia and Luna who I persuaded to help me in the quest,they gave me a map which shows were the other Transposers now,I am in The Crystal Kingdom where I believe there is a Transposer I am currently staying with Princess Celestia and Shining I knew Shining Armour before I lost my ,hope things are well.

Darkshift"

I licked the envelope tasting the paper as it dried my mouth of liquid.I redeemed my sense of excitement and decided to plot an accurate scale of how to possible have to trap this pony but only if necessary.A fresh wind blew as I entered the palace finding Shining Armor on the couch I knodded to him before entailing in a conversation about my the conversation ended with Shining Armor leaving for public affairs.I planned a simple yet tactically perfect plan to rein the transposer in and eventually improvise on the persuasion part.

Cadance and Shining Armour walked in"Hey,Darkshift I just got a letter from Celestia and apparently you are a transposer"I got a bit nervous to see two faces staring at me."Yes"I slowly said attempting to weasel out of the situation."Why didn't you tell us"Shining Armor said slightly upset"You didn't ask"They both looked at each other and sighed."What is the matter with transposers anyway"Cadance remembered I had no clue on these subject so she filled me in"A long time ago when the war raged and the transposers disappeared they didn't all die because seven survived transposers are immortal just like alicorns you one transposer turned evil and killed many ponies before she/he was finally stopped and sent to the moon""Luna"I gasped thinking logically about the kept on talking"Yes,but the belief is every cycle a different transposer turns evil we are afraid that it could be your transposer"I stood up getting aggressive"Test it"The white start flashing and I started rising"No,for safety don't"Shining Armour shouted bracing for impact"Cadance could kill me easily"I stated as the final flash burst and I appeared as the transposer"He seems fine"Darkshift quickly stated to Cadance"yeah""Ok you can turn back now"I did as commanded,noticeably falling back down onto my hooves."I new I was innocent"I cheered"But don't you see onetot the transposer you are going to find is evil"I froze,my heart sank,my blood evaporated realising I was going to find some pony who is evil is a vast risk but I have to take it...


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting with another

The wind howled attacking my balance.A stun of thunder bursted,shattering my eardrums,I mane brushed and I stood,stable and land was empty,lifeless and seemingly breathing naturally occurred.I gulped unveiling my courage and possible at my paper created map I glanced purposefully at the descending opponent gathering my thoughts I steadily walked.A smile gradually emerged brightening my face as I thought alarming fragrance of overwhelming grossness ridiculed my senses with the noise ofwings being broken made me glance around before notifying a grey pony wearing a mailmare suit which drew my attention until I turned back.I took a few strides forward until I was 10metres away from the transposers house.

Suddenly,a bubble appeared before my eyes causing me to flinch and to brace expecting impact to immediately impact.A white glow descended from the bubbly with mini cracks if lightning appearing from the sides.I glanced around the whole neighbourhood before concluding I was alone,me and my bubble.I stared at it,puzzled,flabbergasted,I must have looked gourmless.I stayed staring until a recognizable face appeared within the bubble."Hello,Darkshift"I bowed in respect to Princess Celestia.I raised my head momentarily after to say"Celestia,what are you doing here?"Princess Celestia smiled,probably amused by my question."I can communicate with everypony inside Equestria like this"A feeling of omnipresence witch drew from her statement,I paused silent."I sense your puzzled,subject"I knodded calmly like a four year old."I came to warn you,this a gravely dangerous task"I shuddered if Celestia was intimated,well I am scared"Subject,Griffin is one of the wisest ponies I know he would not have risked you if ita wasn't necessary"I raised a light smile"I hear you are coming to the Crystal Kingdom next week"In an attempt to change the mood of this communication." That is correct subject,I hope I get to meet another loyal transposer"I agreed,we both commented with humble replies and she vanished along with the bubble.

Another gulp before I raised my hoove to knock at the white door which I denotated was the aquamarine pony with a magic mint tale and mane plus she had a white stripe running through her tail "Yes?"she asked fluttering her sunglow eyes"Good evening miss"I paused,she soon got the statement"Lyra Heartstrings" "Good Evening,miss Lyra may I please come in?"She directed me within her fine establishment and notified the placement of my seating,whilst she sat next to me"Have I done anything wrong?"I quickly shook my head and stated"Nope nothing wrong"The feeling of awkwardness slightly grew"Oh,well erm,may I ask why you are here then?"I knodded hoping to relieve the situation of awkwardness"You are a transposer"She thoughtfrom a moment then lightly chuckled"I'm sorry who are you?"I gasped because of my lack of respect"No I'm sorry,my name is Darkshift"She suddenly gasped and threw her arms around me squeezing me I could do was enjoy the hug."Darkshift,I thought you were dead"She removed herself from the wonderful hug and kissed my cheek,I began to voice turned lightly shrill"No,now why would you think that?"She froze"Don't you remember?"I looked at her staring into her deep eyes"I lost my memory"she paused and quizzically kept asking if I'm tricking her."Anyway,are you a transposer?"this question made her chuckle" Of course I am!"I smiled cheekily before challenging her"Prove it"She stepped onto her carpet and started the white magical balls orbited her leaving magic white lines which eventually created a sphere surrounding was no longer her transposed form appeared,approaching meoutside the sphere,she kept the same colour scheme but she had grew in overall size.A wink from her before a transpose back to regular pony ended the mini cycle of show and back on the couch she sucked on one end of a straw which tubed orange juice to race towards her mouth.I smiled and calmly asked"Do you know any other transposers?"She shook her head after gasping a fresh taste outside of her mouth"We haven't seen each other in a long while,Darkshift"I quietly sighed,the conversation was becoming weak but it always felt good to meet people,who have already met me.I showed her my transposer and we both enjoyed a very happy conversation.I told her about anything I knew which ranged from the bubble to Luna's strange yelling,everything led to informed she was a bridesmaid for the wedding."How does your transposer upgrade you?"I asked her"Well,I know you don't remember so I will catch you transposer is given a certain strength mine is magic however we were all given weaknesses and sadly mine is curses"I was slightly stunned by this remark,I had not yet known how deep the river of transposers was."What are my skills and weaknesses"she put a hoove to her chin then said"Your strength is a mixture between stealth and flight"I praised myself almost taunting her until she spoke"Wait double the strength means double the weakness"I got owned,I stayed silent"Your weaknesses are underestimating your oppositionv and,lack of self-care"her neck.I bidded her goodnight whilst she pecked me on my cheek

I arrived home stating the fact to Shining Armour who directed me towards the couch he said"Darkshift,as you know my wedding is coming closer"I was wondering what the conversation was going to be about"Yeah,course I do,mate"He looked at me and smiled"Darkshift,will you be my best man?'I was stunned,I had not knew him for that long,even if we had a great past friendship but nevertheless he was a friend,a best friend and I would be honoured to be his best man"Yeah sure"Shining Armour almost sighed in relief acting like it was a both smiled and talked about Lyra Heartstrings,he was a touch stunned to realise one of Cadances bridesmaids was a transposer but he had the strange,unfathamable idea that I may,and I quote"like,like" Cadance aggressively walked in telling Shining Armour to go to bed,he did as with Cadance was exceedingly it was just pre-wedding .


	8. Chapter 8:Wedding Bells

Glee filled the faces all around Equestria,for today was a day which would be commemerated within the history Royal Wedding had arrived.I woke to the beat of Shining Armour pacing nervously I grunted as I woke from my bed retrieving Shining Armours attention"You looking forward to your wedding,buddy?"He kept pacing"Yeah yeah of course,yeah"I rose up to climb out of the luxury bed saying"It is ok to have nerves"He stopped and quickly walked towards me clearly stating"I know that but what if something goes wrong,what if it isnt her perfect day?"I gestured him it was going to be fine while talking,at the same time."It will be,if there was anything she wouldnt like she wouldnt have the wedding"Shining Armour almost growled"Gee, it's not perfect I get ditched at the "I paused realizing how my statement could be twisted so I sighed"That's not what I meant"A slight hint of awkwardness coated with nerves led to the conclusion of an uneasy me and Shining Armour dressed inside our highly expensive tuxedo's and received a carriage towards the Canerlot Castle,during this time I comforted Shining Armour with motivational we arrived I noticed a crowd on the streets all attempting to get Shining Armour's attention.30minutes before the ceremony good wasanticipatory nerves especially the stunt Twilight pulled however her accusations over Cadance were slightly accurate after all Cadance did become acting strange.

Princess Cadance walked down the isle with a dress which made her look stunningly bueatiful.I looked across the altar to notice that Lyra was not there however I was positive she told that she was a was strange.I gave Shining Armour a glance at which point I noticed his eyes,they were green,like they had been poisoned,something strange was happening!For some strange reason the legendary Cutie Mark Crusaders were trotting cheerfully down the aisle dropping pettles onto the floor.I wondered how they even knew Celestia started deploying the ceremony when I started hearing rumbling under my hooves as if bridesmaids were fighting for a bouquet,how noise of galloping came closer from outside the barged the door open,informing everyone about the apparent imposter of Cadance,noone took her seriously,then Cadance walked a second,you already knew that,you remember it,good that will save me some time.

During the time Twilight Sparkle,Rarity,Apple Jack,Flutter Shy,Pinkipie and Rainbow Dawe attempted to retrieve the elements of harmony I went to find Lyra Heartstrings,I searched almost everywhere in as short of a time as possible.I noticed about 100Twilights,65Applejacks,90Rainbow Dash's,50Rarity's,75Pinkipies and 80Fluttershy's plus 1Spike.I found these caves were two ponies and Lyra were shaking there heads in attempt to remember why they were in ,Lyra noticed the changelings and transposed ready to fight,I joined hertalkie a jet I whizzed into battle whereas Lyra teleported around,bolts of green magic kept surging on the surface until I started hearing her voice.I was thinking what on Equestria is going and she explained that all transposers when transposed can communicate through telepathy but we didn't have time to discuss the matter as the changelings began I began growing weaker I had never used my transposer to its full ability and it was midair I lost consciousness hearing only the scream of a pony and a magic bolt.

Within this dream I had a flashback,stunningly,it was when I saw that painting and behind it was a door which opened to where I received my ,my vision was blurry and I was not focused so I could not pinpoint who,what,when,where or whythere's flashbacks are bringing to this place and what they are about.

"Go feed!"I heard shouted from an evil voice within the background.I cleverly deducted it was in the Canterlot Castle so I flew back in my normal form however I was extremely slow yet that helped me not get noticed by any I clearly sore the window which contain a horrid black figure possibly singing.I decided to watch all the events through another window Twilight magically removed Cadances hooves from the green liquid which invested Celestia as witness Cadance tearful and hug Shining Armour proved to me there love was strong not to mention the love spell which slowly left Cadances horn.A second later Shining Armour's eyes appeared normal and he shook his head unknowing of the events which have see a lot of smiles appear however the grotesque figure noticed Shining Armours's consciousness and decided to intimidate dark,gross changeling flew using her disgusting wings to receive an effort by Shining Armour to perform the legendary protection spell yet he utterly failed;he was too what happened next was utterly remarkable Cadance approached Shining Armour hugged him and they locked causing some type of electrical current to bounce of each others horn' blue magic merged with Shining Armours pink magic to create a whirlpool of gorgeous magical effects yet they both naturally posed creating a the power rose them both from the ground and into the the protection spell unleashed,a pink dome barricading the city,fighting off the evils which emerge outside of the gates of evil as it sounds it was great to see them life forms float speedily away so I rapidly headed for the I arrived they both seemed to have there power back,Cadance looked as lovely as ever before and Shining Armour was fit and to see everyone fine made me feel exceedingly changelings were defeated for now!

The rest of time was spent letting the real Cadance plan her enjoyed it extremely even though spending a high amount of time with Pinkipie might have forced me to go to a mental hospital but nevertheless it was enjoyable wedding arrived,me and Twilight both stood next to Shining Armour at which point Twilight straightened his shirt out.I noticed the tear leave there parents the music played and The Cutie Mark Crusaders still puzzled why they were even invited to a royal appeared dazzling Shining Armour then Twilight and Shining Armour shared a joke which seemed gave the little speech before I handed the rings to Spike to put on the horns of Cadance and Shining balcony held the married couple who waved to the population of royal family gave a speech to Twilight about how good she was but nevertheless I think she just did not watoto admit she was wrong.A highly romantic kiss was visible which stated it was Rainbow Dash's "que"then a sonic rain boom appeared whilst cyan pony shouted some term.

Romantic music,Romantic dancing,it was the essence of romance. It was dark so Princess Luna appeared,flying down asking ponies a comical question. Pinkipie vanished only to appear behind the DJ set with Vinyl Scratch/DJ caught the microphone and sung with a completely harmonious voice,head bopping and light dancing kicked off which made it an excellent. Shining Armour knodded to me before setting off on his carriage towards there honeymoon location,Cadance threw her flowers towards Lyra but Rarity lost the plot and caught it,hilarious.


	9. Chapter 9:Casual Pony Life

The sand within the hourglass was always falling however I had no plausible time limit,this made me relaxed in stressful situations.I realised I could not interrupt a newly-wed couple so I decided to get a job and royal family members honeymoon lasted a month (that was my only time limit)I began to think of jobs I would be suitable !I still didn't remember my constant thinking,I decided to head outside.

A calming breeze mellowing a radiating along I began to notice ponies everywhere with jobs;a wide range of jobs;there was waiters,shopkeepers,Royal Guards and plenty more!Depressed I walked into an alleyway,I did not recognise the alleys I was walking through until I arrived at the back street of crooks and organised crime artists.A red stallion with an orange mane and tail cockily strolled over to me"Hey buddy"His accent was quickly placed to Manehatten,I ignored his statement until he repeated his phrase"Hey buddy"I turned my head"What?"I attempted to ask in a non-aggressive tone."I'm looking for some fighters"He smiled but I wasn't about to fall for his trickery"Sorry not interested"I walked away,whereas he stood his ground"It's 100bits a win"I turned to him,almost excited but still alert"What's the catch?"I asked suspiciously but he just wave his hooves saying"No catch"I now became interested"I'm listening"Expecting the usual list of stuff"3 rounds,two minutes each,boxing"I grew extremely interested but there was a bug left to be exterminated on my mind"Is it legal?"He rolled his eyes,then chuckle"Very, we have Royal Guards on watch"I was ecstatic ,I could grow stronger,make money and have fun."Were do I sign?"He smiled happily,handing me his notepad told me to meet him at 7:00AM inside the local gym and be ready.

The alarm sounded telling me to rise from my slumber.I haven't woke this early since my nightmares, I battled my way from the soft,cosiness of the royal guests chambers and directed myself towards the door.I constantly chuckled thinking"I'm naked inside the royal palace"This thought kept a smile gleaming on my dark available in every shape and size,I choose the blandest looking one,good on my casual exercise clothing I jogged towards the gym.

Dust particles sprung to life as the wooden door swung open.I noticed 3 punching bags stood in a vertical line,a boxing ring filled the centre and an old office had glass windows which contained newspaper articles stuck onto the glass.I paused until I sore the red earth pony sat on an old-fashioned computer.I walked over to the door of the mini my hoof against the white,partially wrecked wood,I gained his attention."Hey,Darkshape"He said,slightly angering"Darkshift"He held his hoof to his mouth"Hey Darkshift,how're you doing?"He asked cautiously attempting to erase the fact he forgot my name."Fine"I answered."Let's get started"Cue boxing montage. Five, four, three, two, it wasnt the most gruelling challenges I have ever faced in my life yet combat was a skill which could be presented in many different forms.

I visited Lyra's forwards onto the last slab of tarmac,I stood firmly and knocked creating the common deep tone of hoof meets door, I depicted the noise of tumbling rampaging throughout the house until a "who is it?"was asked."It's me,Darkshift"I answered achieving the ability to enter Lyra's house. Dressed with only a towel and still practically wet her skin sparkled as the sunlight shone at the droplets of warm water.A clean,white towel covered her "lady parts" my face started showing signs of embarrassment.A light smirk arose from Lyra's face"Come in"She pointed to the couch as a placement of my sitting.A beige Earth Pony with a pigment blue mane which contained a rose pink streak darting across her eyes shimmered cerulean."Darkshift,this is my girlfriend Bon Bon"I was a little confused but attempted to hide the I stood and placed out my hoof greeting her"It's nice to meet you Bon Bon"I smiled,she decided to place her hoof out to finalize the greeting "Pleasure to meet you Darkshift"A glimmer of awkwardness destabalised the evening changing my expectations of a casual greeting into a strange two of them were kind-hearted and just generally nice people which would always be were happy with each other and I was happy for matter how unusual it was to find to ponies of the same sex in love with each other inside Equestria.

I scowled at the rain splashing against my window refusing to let me ignorant nature was never kind towards me especially now my first fight has the poster for the battle,my eyes kept getting swamped by the words"300 bits for the champ"The rules were enlisted simple win the quarter final then the semi final then the final piece of cake.

Hustling,bustling just a racquet of noise.A huge crowd standing squashed besides each other. Every audience member supported the champ, I expected this.I was just a noob,what was I doing,I was wasting time. The ropes tightened stretching allowing me to enter the dust filled ring, the competitor appeared aggressive and he growled to intimidate me,I decided to stare."Every battle can be won on mentality"Griffin once told Earth Pony who enforced the match made us both bro hoove before we fought. DING a bell challenger approached me swinging a hoove towards from one punch I learned:he was slow,strong and stupid.I kept dodging which kept his anger levels he became too lost all skill and composure I saw his fist swinging towards me I stepped back before darting a punch towards his after punch the brawl quickly finished with me victorious.I just sat inside my dressing room listening to my trainers orders until I was called out battle was against a skill full tactician in the pure but physically weak I chose not to underestimate but instead take out his mind. DING the rawed to life at which point the challenger kept moving away from me around the ring abusing my patience he kept placing jabs into me which started to be my frustration so I attacked but he was smart.I realised I had to time his swings, I noticed a pattern. Boom it worked effectively seeing the blood spray out of his mouth gave me an unexplainable rush. The final battle against the dirty fighter known as Flim brother of wasn't tough, he cheats!He cockily strutted towards the referee who instructed the rules to magic!No help!No equipment!Instantly the brawl began when I sore a magic bolt bash into me eventually restraining me it was invisible to others at which point I felt a heavy blow which partially cut he had spikes inside his the magic left my body and I fought back still feeling the pain of spike but I couldn't give up ,not yet.I kept hitting him until he bleeding and scared even when he admitted defeat I couldn't stop enraged I busted him into blood before getting dragged off his face.

I received my prize and at Shining Armours I felt no remorse or regret,he deserved every punch.I started getting angry but in pure rage I threw my bottle out of the window.


End file.
